The Best Years Of Your Life: The Sequal
by believable-pen
Summary: Jack is working for Torchwood Three when Ianto Jones turns up at the Bay...
1. Chapter 1

TBYOYL The Sequel

As Jack approached the tourist office, he noticed a young man standing by the door.

"You intend to stand here, or go inside."

The young man turned around.

Jack's heart missed a beat.

"It seems to be locked. I tried knocking, but no ones in there." He smiled.

"Er, maybe if you came back in an hour or so, it'll be open."

The young man looked at his watch. "Why not, I've got nothing better to do."

Jack smiled. "Good."

He watched as the young man walked towards the steps leading to the bars, shops and café's at the Bay.

As he disappeared, Jack whispered, 'Ianto.'

Getting out his keys, Jack unlocked the tourist office door and went inside. He went straight to the computer, turned it on and brought up the CCTV cameras around the Bay. He searched until he found Ianto sitting at a table outside the Terra Nova Bar, drinking from a cup.

"It's been a while. I wonder if you'll remember me."

Pushing the red button on the wall behind him, Jack went through the secret door to the lift that would take him down to the Hub. Going to his office, he took off his coat and booted up his computer. Ianto was still sat at the table, drinking. Jack smiled, remembering their relationship at the age of seventeen. Then frowned, remembering how it ended with him going back to his own century, leaving Ianto alone, heartbroken. But they'd met again, only for Jack to retcon Ianto. Make him forget they had ever met. It broke Jack's heart, but it had to be done, for Ianto's sake.

Jack leaned back, lacing his fingers behind his head and sighed. "What have I done?" he said aloud. "And why are you here?" Jack zoomed in on Ianto's face "Still as beautiful as ever." He smiled.

Finishing his drink, Ianto got up and walked towards Harry Ramadan's. Jack followed his every move.

The cog door went back and Tosh came through, going straight to her work station.

Jack called down to her. "Morning Toshiko."

"Jack."

"How's that translation coming along?"

"It's coming," she replied, giving nothing away. "What are you up to?"

"Spying."

"Is he nice?" Tosh laughed.

"Oh yeah."

"Does he have a brother?"

"Sister."

"Mmm, no good."

Jack laughed. "I'm gonna do a turn in the tourist office this morning. Just an hour or so."

"Okay."

"What time is Gwen and Owen due in?"

"About now." she replied. "Gwen's getting coffee."

Jack switched off the computer and headed for the door. He walked over to stand beside Tosh. "I'm heading up now then."

"Okay. I'll let you know when I crack this," she said, pointing to the monitor.

"Thanks. Have fun."

Tosh frowned. "And you."

Jack put the open sign on the tourist office door and sat back, waiting. After almost 45 minutes, Jack given up thinking that Ianto would be back, when the door opened and in walked Ianto Jones.

"We meet again," he smiled at Jack. "If I'd have known I'd have stuck around."

Jack returned the smile. "I wasn't ready to open up then, sorry."

"No problem. I went for a coffee."

"Close by?"

"Yeah, the Terra Nova." The young man pointed.

"Arh. So," said Jack standing. "What were you after? Boat trip. Best places to eat. Bus and sightseeing timetables," he spread his hands to show where they all were.

Ianto shook his head. "Actually, I was after some information about Torchwood Three."

Jack remained calm on the outside, but inside his heart was pounding. "Never heard of it, sorry," he lied.

Ianto smiled. "I was told it was down here at the Bay."

"Really?"

"Yep. Asked quite a few people, actually. They all pointed me towards the Bay." Ianto moved from one foot to the other nervously.

"Arh. Looking for anyone in particular?"

"I….I was in London. Canary Wharf…."

Realization hit Jack like a sledgehammer to the back of the head. "You were there….when they attacked?"

Ianto nodded. "I managed to get out in one piece. We lost a lot of good people that day." He looked at his hands, placing one on the counter top.

Jack covered it with his own hand. "I'm sorry," he smiled apologetically. "What brought you to the tourist office?" He removed his hand.

"The big SUV parked around the corner, with Torchwood written on it."

Jack had to smile. "Oh, that."

Ianto nodded. "That. I presume this is a secret base."

"Really, a secret base."

Owen Harper entered through the secret door, not knowing that there was someone in with Jack. "Shit!" He said, on seeing Ianto.

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Doctor Owen Harper. Ianto Jones."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sequel Chapter Two**

**Ianto eyed the skinny man before him, then smiled. "Pleased to meet you," he extended his hand.**

**Owen shook hands, smiling sheepishly at Jack. "Sorry about that."**

"**Did you want something?" asked Jack.**

"**Er, yeah."**

"**Well?"**

"**Oh. Phone call. Urgent."**

**Jack looked from Owen to Ianto. "Could you stay here with Mr…. I didn't get your name, by the way."**

"**Jones. Ianto Jones."**

"**Mr Jones until I get back, please Owen. He's looking for Torchwood Three."**

**Jack winked.**

"**Arh! How interesting."**

**Ianto smiled, watching Jack disappear through the secret door.**

"**How far below is it?"**

"**Four floors….shit! You tricked me!"**

"**Sorry." and he was.**

"**Jack's gonna be pissed."**

"**Jack?"**

"**Captain Jack Harkness."**

"**That was him?"**

**Owen nodded. "Yeah. The boss man. I thought you'd met him."**

"**We hadn't been introduced."**

**They stood there, Owen on one side of the counter and Ianto on the other, not saying a word, until Jack returned ten minutes later.**

"**You're still here?" Jack said to Ianto.**

"**Still looking for Torchwood Three." Ianto looked towards the door Jack just come back through.**

"**Er, he knows, Jack. Tricked me."**

**Ianto smirked.**

"**There's nothing here for you, Mr Jones."**

"**I need a job. Archives. Secretary. Tea Boy. Anything." Ianto turned sad eyes on Jack. "Please. Just give me a chance. You won't regret it. I make great coffee. I work hard…."**

"**Ianto….Mr Jones survived Canary Wharf," Jack told Owen.**

"**Shit! Really?"**

"**There is no position here for you, I'm sorry," Jack told him.**

"**I'll do anything. Just give me a chance."**

**Jack shook his head.**

"**I won't give up. I'll be back tomorrow and the next day." Ianto turned and put his hand on the door. "You can count on it." Then he was gone.**

"**We could use an archivist and I long for decent coffee." Owen told him.**

"**He's damaged, Owen." Jack shook his head. "Who knows what he saw….what he went through at Canary Wharf. I can't rink having someone like him working for Torchwood."**

"**Tosh was damaged. Hell, I was damaged. You sought us out. He's come direct to you." Owen looked at the door. "Go after him, Jack. Give the guy a break."**

**Jack sighed, rounded the counter and went through the door out onto the boardwalk.**

**Ianto was just reaching the steps leading up to the bars and cafés.**

"**Ianto!"**

**Ianto turned.**

"**Wait up." He joined Ianto on the steps. "Let's go grab a coffee and have a chat."**

**Ianto smiled.**

"**A chat mind you. I'm not promisin' anything."**

"**Okay." Agreed Ianto.**

**They walked up the steps together and Ianto stayed outside. Jack went into Starbucks. He ordered two coffees, taking them back outside to where Ianto was sitting.**

"**If I did employ you. If, mind….you would be doing menial jobs to start with; clearing up after us, making coffee, archives, general dogs body. Could you handle that?"**

**Ianto smiled. "Yes, I think I could."**

"**No field work. You direct us from the Hub. Our headquarters, okay?"**

**Ianto nodded. "Okay."**

"**Drink your coffee and I'll introduce you to the rest of the team."**

**Outwardly, Ianto looked happy. Inside, his stomach was in knots.**


	3. Chapter 3

The Sequel Chapter Three

Jack waited for Ianto, who seemed to be taking his time drinking his coffee.

"You coming or not?" Asked Jack, curtly.

Ianto put down his cup, preferring not to finish it. "Yes."

Jack walked Ianto back to the tourist office.

"You'll be in here for a couple of hours a day. Handing out leaflets. Giving out information. So you might like to brush up on your local knowledge. Busses. Boats. Sightseeing. Restaurants and pubs."

Ianto nodded. "I was born and raised in Newport. I know the area pretty well."

"Good."

Jack pushed the red button on the wall behind the counter. The secret door opened and Jack allowed Ianto to go through first.

"At the end of the corridor is a lift."

"Four floors down," said Ianto.

Jack frowned.

"I really did trick him." Admitted Ianto.

"Yeah, well…."

Once in the lift, Ianto asked, "How many are you in Torchwood Three?"

Jack waited until the lift started to descend. "Four, counting me."

"Right."

"Not as many as Torchwood One."

Ianto looked at the floor.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to stir up memories."

Ianto leaned against the lift wall. "That's okay." He sighed. "I didn't think I'd get out. They were so busy assimilating, that they left me alone too long. I got out just in time."

"Did you lose close friends?"

Ianto looked directly at Jack. "I don't seem to make close friends. They say I'm too quiet. Not outgoing enough," he shrugged. "That's just me."

Jack smiled, remembering the 17 years old Ianto Jones. "You'll be fine. We're a friendly bunch."

The lift reached the bottom and Jack walked out first. Ianto followed close behind, looking around him. Jack smiled, seeing how Ianto was taking it all in.

"Down this way," said Jack, moving on.

As they walked down the remaining steps, the large cog door rolled back and Jack walked through into the Hub.

Looking around, Ianto saw Owen, standing by a beaten up old couch. They exchanged a smile and a nod.

"Toshiko Sato. Ianto Jones."

Tosh looked up from her computer, but didn't say anything.

"Suzie Costello."

Ianto raised a hand.

Suzie smiled back.

"Owen Harper you already know."

Jack walked through to his office. "You can start by taming that coffee nachine, cos we Cn't," joked Jack.

"Right. Coffee all round then, is it?"

Jack nodded.

Ianto took off his jacket and started towards the small kitchen area. In no time at all, he had the machine gurgling and spluttering.

"How did he do that?" Owen asked Tosh.

Tosh just smiled.

Jack sat at his desk, his mind wandering back to when he first met Ianto. The love they had shared. The pain of having to leave him. His joy at their meeting again and more pain at having to retcon him. He sighed, closing his eyes.

When he opened them again, Ianto was stood before his desk, cup in hand. "Your coffee, sir."

Jack smiled. "Thank you, Ianto."

"Do you need me in the tourist office today? I could go there now."

"No. I wanna show you around first. The cells. Archives. It really needs serious organisation."

"If you show me the way, after you've had your coffee, that is, I can get started." Ianto turned to leave.

"Please, sit for a while."

Ianto pulled out the chair opposite Jack and sat down.

"So, you grew up in Newport."

Ianto nodded. "Yes. My Tad dies when I was 13. Rhi, my sister left home to get married, she got pregnant." Ianto wasn't quite sure why he told Jack that, but he felt as if he could trust him. "But they were planning to anyway. Mam died when I was 18."

Jack sighed, remembering her fondly. "I'm sorry."

"Thanks. I went to college and was recruited by Torchwood One from there." Ianto stopped. "Have we ever met before? Maybe at Torchwood One?"

Jack shook his head. "No, I don't think so. I'd have remembered." He lied.

"Funny." Ianto said, "The more I talk to you, the more I think we've met before." He shook his head.

Jack finished his coffee. "Right. I'll show you around, then the archives."

Ianto smiled, standing up. "I'm ready."


	4. Chapter 4

The Sequel Chapter 4

After being shown the cells, where Ianto saw Weevils and a Blowfish, Jack took him to the archives. It was a lot smaller than the one at Canary Wharf, but it looked as if it held more.

After a short tour, Jack left Ianto to it. He booted up the computer, turned on the photocopier and started in on a pile of documents that needed collating, copying and filing. He marvelled at all of the artefacts. Alien weaponry. Jewellery. Clothing. Parchments. All manner of alien paraphernalia.

As Ianto went back to the desk, he noticed an ear piece with a note next to it.

_Your coms devise. Please wear it_

It had been a few hours since he first got to the archives, when he heard a voice in his ear.

"Ianto?"

Ianto pressed the button below the ear piece. "Sir?"

"Lunch in the boardroom."

"Sir."

Putting down the file he was about to copy, Ianto made his way back up to the Hub, then the boardroom.

Jack smiled as he entered. "Sandwiches. Salad. Fruit. Help yourself."

Getting a plate from the side, Ianto put salad and fruit on it, then seated himself at the far end of the table.

Tosh watched him through half closed eyes.

Owen took no notice.

Suzie was curious. "So, you were at Canary Wharf?"

Jack glared at her.

"Yes."

"Scary, I bet."

Ianto looked at Jack, then nodded.

"How did you manage to get out?"

"Suzie!" Jack said, "Leave him to eat his lunch."

"It's okay," said Ianto. "I got away while they were busy hacking my fellow workers to bits. Changing them into half human, half metal monsters. They left me alone, thinking I'd stay put." He half smiled. "I ran as fast as I could. I suppose I've only just stopped."

Jack's heart went out to the young Welshman.

"Now leave him to eat."

Suzie nodded.

After lunch, Ianto returned to the archives and spent the rest of the day down there. He'd managed to empty one brown cardboard box. Only about forty more to go.

At just before 6pm, Ianto made his way back up to the kitchen, cleared the cups away, cleaned the coffee machine and headed home.

As he pulled up outside his building, he was surprised to see the black SUV parked outside.

Getting out of his car, Ianto walked up to the car and tapped on the window. Jack smiled back at him.

"In was wondering if you'd have dinner with me. Maybe a drink?"

Ianto smiled. "I'd like that. You wanna come up while I change?"

Jack nodded, getting out of the car and following the younger man.

As they walked through the front door, Ianto turned to Jack, "Make yourself comfortable. I won't be long."

"Okay."

Looking around the flat, Jack noticed how neat and tidy it was. But there were no photographs. No personal items. Nothing with Ianto's stamp on them.

Ten minutes later, Ianto returned to the living room in Chinos, a white open neck shirt and a jacket. "Ready?" he asked.

Jack stood up. "Yep."

They went to a local restaurant and then a pub.

Ianto felt at ease in Jack's company. Like they had been friends for years.

"I still have this feeling we've met before," Ianto told Jack.

Jack just smiled.

When the pub closed, Ianto invited Jack back for coffee.

As they sat on the sofa together, Ianto suddenly sat forward.

"Oh. My. God!" he turned to face Jack. "I remember. You! I was 17 and I….fell in love with you." He closed his eyes, remembering. "You left, without a word."


	5. Chapter 5

The Sequel Chapter 5

Ianto leaned back, a tear rolled down his face. "You just left me, Jack, without telling me. You broke my heart."

"Ianto…."

"Don't….I hated you for doing that to me. I was 17, you were my first love."

"Ianto…."

"Then we met again. What did you do, drug me?" he read Jack's face. "You did! Shit! I don't believe you!"

"I had to."

"No, you didn't. You changed my life, then you ran out on me. Why? Because you didn't trust me to keep our love secret?"

Jack sighed. "You were going to tell everyone about us. I couldn't let you ruin your life."

"You ruined my life! You left me! No one has ever taken your place. No one."

"And I'm sorry. I really am."

"Is that why you hired me? To make up for running away?"

"No! I….still love you." Jack confessed. "I will always love you." Jack reached out a hand to touch Ianto's face.

"God, I hate you," said Ianto, falling against the older man. "Just hold me, please."

Jack wrapped his arms around him, kissing the tears away. "I will never leave you again, ever."

"I love you so much," Ianto said, burying his face in Jack's neck.

Jack caressed his face. "I am so sorry. I thought I was doing the right thing, for both of us."

"I looked for you for weeks. Months. Then mam died."

"I'm sorry. I really liked her."

"Mam liked you, too. She even helped me look for you." Ianto lifted his head to look into Jack's eyes. "Love me, Jack. Please, love me."

Standing up, Jack brought Ianto with him, leading him to the bedroom.

They slowly undressed, watching each other. Ianto was the first to lie on the bed. Jack laid beside him, kissing his lips.

Jack made love to his Welshman. He was tender and gentle, making sure that Ianto knew exactly what he was going to do.

As they came together. Ianto called out his love's name.

Never again was he going to let his Captain leave him. Not while there was still breath in his body

The End


End file.
